


Long Ranged

by Miranthia



Series: Project Apocalypse [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "The thrill, believe me, is as much in the battle as in the victory." --David Sarnoff





	Long Ranged

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% unrealistic, I know, but it's what came to mind. Please be gentle with any and all reviews; I am going completely out of my comfort zone by sharing all of these with you.

Summer wasn’t quite over yet, but the days were steadily growing cooler, bringing on the promise of fall. Now that they could spend time out in the sun for hours on end without the worry of having a heat stroke, Carmen decided that it was time to fine tune their firearm skills. She had managed to teach them the basics about handguns while on their mad dash north; mainly because they were light, quick, and you could shoot and run with them at the same time faster than one would with a rifle. 

To her utter surprise and delight, the three of them picked up on the weapons fast, though Vi had a harder time adjusting than Carmen would have thought. Tod took the handgun pretty quickly when he wasn’t horsing around. Griff though, was a natural.

Which surprised them all.

 _Especially_ Carmen.

She shrugged it off though, saying that it came with the whole ‘living on a farm and having rednecks for family’ package. Truth was, her parents and grandparents made damn sure that they all knew how to shoot in case something like this ever happened. Well, not this exactly, but in case there was ever a need for it.

Griff was a real good shot with a pistol but she had shyly admitted that she was even better with a rifle.

So, Carmen decided that it was high time for them to practice long ranged weaponry. Her specialty.

And Griff was her first victim.

 

Instead of practicing with a real rifle however, Carmen had set up a pretty high powered paintball sniper rifle for them. No point in drawing unwanted attention to their little corner of the forest. Because of that reason, Carmen had also decided to use a live target: she had the other two draw straws.

Tod lost.

He stood on the other end of the clearing, about three hundred feet away from their current position, a heavy-duty face mask on. 

Griff’s intended target?

The middle of his forehead.

 

Griff lay on the ground, the butt of the rifle secured to her left shoulder, eye to the scope, both she and Carmen partially concealed by some bushes. The blonde breathed easily through her nose, carefully adjusting the view finder until Tod came into focus. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve done this? I doubt I can even remember what I’m doing.”

Carmen chuckled lightly and shook her head, also peering across the way at Tod through a pair of binoculars. “This isn’t something you forget very easily, baby girl. It’s like riding a bike for the first time in years; you might be a little rusty, but you always remember how.”

“Meh.”

“Just relax, and take your time.”

Griff exhaled and focused on Tod’s head, feeling the light breeze wash over her and rustle the leaves around her. She adjusted the height of the gun slightly, the crosshairs in the scope rising to about an inch above her target. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly once more, waiting.

Carmen smiled quietly to herself, feeling a flare of heat run through her as she waited. This is what she had done for a living; this is what she knew. But to lay here with the woman that she was overly fond of, maybe possibly in love with if she allowed herself to think it, and find that this pixie already had this skill, thrilled her in ways she forgot it could.

She lowered her binoculars and chanced a look at the still woman beside her, eyes automatically drawn to her lower back. The breeze had lifted the white tank, leaving Griff’s back exposed to dark, hungry eyes. They traveled over the freckled skin to the soft curve of her spine, down to the two dimples that taunted her above the waistband of the tattered cargo pants.

Her stomach lurched wildly and she bit her bottom lip, the binoculars completely forgotten.

The breath caught in Griff’s throat as she felt fingers stroke down the middle of her back, hands steadily rising higher before she felt lips, Carmen’s body resting partially on top of hers. “Baby wha-“

“Shh.” Carmen ran her tongue down the center of Griff’s back, feeling the younger woman's skin twitch beneath her as her hands continued to wander. “In a combat zone, you are almost always surrounded by the enemy. Even snipers. No one is safe.” She pushed her shirt up farther, the fact that Griff wasn’t wearing a bra arousing her even more. “As a sniper, you have to learn to be quick. Silent. Completely still. Invisible.” She enunciated each word with a kiss, her hands snaking underneath the blonde’s body to cup her breasts firmly, lips ghosting up the side of her neck. “Every little thing you do matters. Every sound you make. Every time you move. Every time you breathe. If you do one thing wrong, you could compromise your mission.” Carmen settled on the side of her neck, Griff’s light gasps reaching her ears. 

Though the blonde’s body shuddered beneath her hands and her lips, her arms stayed relatively steady, her eye still to the scope.

“You have to learn to eliminate absolutely everything in your surroundings. Block out distractions. Clear your mind. Focus on your target.” She wrapped her arm around Griff’s middle, barely lifting her off of the ground as she ran her free hand down the woman’s quivering abdomen. Her hand slid past the waistband of both her pants and underwear, a low groan escaping her as fingers stroked the slick, swollen nub beneath them. “Most of the time you have only one shot. One chance. And everything determines your success. The wind. The position of the sun. Each and every movement you make, no matter how insignificant. The sounds and actions exploding around you.” She stroked Griff firmly, her hips moving in rhythm with her fingers. “One shot, and if you fuck it up you are as good as dead, too. Ignore your distractions. Focus on your target. Breathe in. Exhale. Take your shot. Now.”

Several things happened as soon as Carmen had ground out her command.

With a strangled ‘ **fuck** ’ and a moan, Griff squeezed the trigger twice, the muzzle dipping slightly the first time before raising for the second shot.

As Carmen rolled the woman over and claimed her lips roughly, hands frantically pushing pants down and a shirt up, an agonized “SONOFAMOTHERFUCKINGBITCH” and “OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW” filled the clearing, followed by Vi’s cackling laughter.

The two women ignored it however, both otherwise occupied. Griff thrust her hips in time with the curling fingers inside of her, Carmen’s lips attached to her right breast. The blonde cried out loudly as Carmen's teeth sank in to the tender flesh, her hips jerking roughly. Carmen kissed the spot tenderly before she returned her lips to Griff’s, feeling the blonde's inner muscles clench around her fingers tightly. She swallowed the ragged cry as she came, her thumb swirling around Griff’s sensitive nub throwing her off of the edge even more. Carmen peppered kisses across Griff’s face, brushing strands of damp hair out of her face before claiming her lips once more.

Griff curled her hand around Carmen’s neck, the need for air arising. The older woman’s forehead rest against her own, Griff’s breathing starting to return to normal. “So, how’d I do teach?”

She laughed and shook her head, stroking the side of Griff’s face softly. “I don’t know yet, though I don’t hear Tod yelling anymore. You fired off two shots instead of one. Not bad, for not having done this in years though.”

Griff grinned mischievously, but before she could give an explanation Vi stumbled into the scene, one hand clamped over her eyes, the other holding Tod’s face mask. She was giggling uncontrollably, blissfully unaware of the mad scramble to cover up Griff’s nakedness. “She shot him smack dab in the nuts before hitting him again in the forehead!” She held the mask blindly up, neon pink paint splattered across the top. “It’s a good thing he was wearing a cup!”

Carmen looked down at the smirking woman, both of her eyebrows raised in surprise. “The nuts? Really?”

“He was smirking at me from behind that mask and started humping air. Pretty sure he could hear us.”

“Correction, he could hear you.”

Vi snickered and made her retreat, muttering about going to check on Tod as Griff rolled them over, kissing Carmen deeply. “Well, everyone will be hearing you now. I guarantee it.”

Carmen laughed and wrapped her arms around Griff’s naked waist, arching her neck slightly as the blonde’s tongue ran down it, the leaves rustling above as the breeze swayed the trees.


End file.
